


Rendezvous

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Mild Kink, Playful Sex, Porn, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Pre-Series. Sequel to ‘A Call Home’. Dean and Sam agreed to meet in a motel days after a certain phone call. Now they’re together for the first time in 8 months & Sam learns just what his big brother has in store for him while Sam starts to make plans of his own. (Dean/Sam) Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual warnings apply for language and explicit content plus some minor kink.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. This is mainly written for the fans.  
>  Author Note: So everyone agreed a sequel to ‘A Call Home’ was needed and while this is longer than that one I hope everyone enjoys it. Might…write another one to go with it but we’ll see.

**Rendezvous**

** Palo Alto, California: a Friday at 5:45: **

Pacing the hotel room that he’d been sitting in for 45 minutes, Sam Winchester rubbed his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans while fighting not to hyperventilate.

He’d been both anticipating and fearing this day since Wednesday night after he and his older brother had shared one hell of a wicked bout of phone sex.

Sam had been dreaming of telling his older brother, his emotionally closed up brother, that he’d had feelings for him that weren’t so brotherly since before Sam was fifteen but he’d gone to college, leaving the ‘family business’ and his brother behind without working up the nights.

He’d been gone for eight months and the other night he’d just decided to toss it all in the air and called Dean. What had ended up happening had not been Sam’s original plan but he didn’t regret it. He didn’t regret the orgasm or telling Dean. His only regret was that it had been over the phone and not in person but that could be very close to changing.

Staring at the clock beside the king-sized bed the room came with the eighteen year old shoved up from the chair beside the window that he’d been staring out of for fifteen minutes looking for the big black shiny 1967 Chevy Impala that would mean Dean was there…like he said he would be.

His brother had told him to book the room from Friday night until Monday morning well Sam had booked it until Tuesday since if he could get Dean here he’d keep him here for as long as possible even if that meant making up a few classes later in the week.

The closer the clock got to 6 the more nervous he was getting as his doubts began to take over. Sam had been thinking more and more that maybe his brother had just been teasing about coming to get back at him for the other night and that at 6:01 his phone would ring with Dean’s laughing voice on the other end.

“God,” Sam groaned, long legs pacing the room restlessly the longer it went as he also worked to ignore the damn vibrator that he’d managed to keep in his ass all this time despite class and a night job; though he did admit that he might have been snapping this afternoon because his body was wired, his nerves were wired and he was scared of facing the brother he’d walked out on eight months earlier.

At 5:59 Sam could feel his eyes burning as his fears took hold in a huge way until he felt his legs shake at the all too familiar rumble of a car that he’d never forget the sound of.

He’d texted Dean on Thursday to tell him the name of the motel, the room number and the directions but all he’d gotten back as a reply was a simple and to the point ‘K’ and he hadn’t had the guts to text or call his brother since out of fear that Dean had changed his mind or would pull a joke on him.

Listening to the Impala pull up near the room and shut off had Sam’s whole body shivering and also thinking in a million directions at once.

Should he be undressed? Should he be on the bed naked? Should he be sitting down trying to act casual and bored as if the past few days hadn’t been murder on his nerves? Should he…unlock the damn door?

“Shit!” Sam had forgotten he’d locked the door out of instincts learned from his brother years ago. He’d started to lunge for the door to unlock it when the lock popped and he froze like a deer in the Impala’s headlights in the deep intense gaze of his older brother. “Dean.”

“A+ for remembering to lock the door behind you, Sammy,” Dean hoped he sounded as casual and laidback as he was trying for and that his damn hands weren’t shaking like they had been when he picked the poor excuse for a lock. “I’ll give you bonus points if you tell me that you installed a better lock on your dorm room than this room has.”

Struggling to keep still and not shake under the intensity of those green eyes or the deep voice that never failed to make him hard Sam’s lips curved slightly. “Yeah,” he nodded, adding with his tongue in his cheek. “I also salt the door and windows still at night too. Kind of hard to explain when I had a roommate.”

“Extra credit than, little brother,” Dean stepped into the room to shut the door with his boot while dropping the duffel bag he’d brought in with him, taking his first look at his brother in eight months and the urge to touch nearly had him ruining the plan he was determined to use or at least start with.

Sam had been taller than him since before he was seventeen so he decided not to bring that up. Sharp eyes noticed a slight weight loss that worried him but it was the hair he chose to zero in on while working on calming himself down.

Dean had been in a perpetual state of sexual readiness since Wednesday night and had lost track of the cold showers he’d taken while imagining this moment.

He also had put the huge fight with their Dad over his change in plans out of his mind because John Winchester’s stubbornness might have cost him his little brother oncebut he’d be damned if it would again.

“Don’t they have a hair code or something at this fancy school, Sammy?” he asked with his usual smirk, flipping the lock on the door before moving away from it; eyes picking up the nervousness in his brother as Sam took a step back.

“It’s Sam and no, Stanford doesn’t care how long my hair is,” Sam returned, stomach twisting in nerves as he could feel Dean’s eyes moving over him and he swore when the vibrator in his ass picked that moment to pick up speed and he had to close his eyes to not shift or let Dean know how much he wanted him already.

Of course Sam had forgotten in eight months how fast and quiet Dean could be when he opened his eyes to gasp a little to see those deep eyes, hot with want but also shining with something else, right in his face as Dean had used his distraction to close the distance between then.

“Hmmm, I might change my mind about it if it comes in handy,” Dean smirked while letting his fingers move up to card back through slightly floppy and still soft dark hair only to curl his fingers tightly to pull his brother’s head back a little to see a flash of something cross Sam’s hazel eyes that were already going dark and wide with desire. “Remember what I said I’d do when I walked through that door, Sammy?” he knew his brother hated the nickname but he doubted if he’d ever stop using it.

“Yeah,” Sam felt his jeans getting tight just from the grip of fingers in his hair, shivering at the hot breath that blew along his neck as Dean just teased his lips along the length of it before Sam gasped when a tongue licked along the hollow of his throat. “Dean…God, tell me you’re real and I’m not dreaming.”

Dean smiled while not sure who he was teasing more, himself or his brother with the barely there touch of lips over skin that he’d been dreaming of touching, tasting for more years than he knew was proper. “Dream this a lot, little brother?” he asked, letting his voice drop to the low pure sex and honey voice he’d spent his teenage years perfecting. “Have you dreamed of feeling my mouth on your throat like this? Or if I run my teeth along your jaw like…this.”

Sam’s hands were locked into his thighs rather than grab onto his brother like he’d wanted to from the second they looked at one another when Dean stepped inside. “Yes,” he whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open to watch every move Dean made but when those fingers tightened in his hair more to dig into his scalp they went closed out of pleasure rather than pain as he moaned softly. “Been dreaming of you…of this…you were sixteen.”

“You were twelve when I was sixteen,” Dean pointed out only to groan when that hit him, his jeans tight now got a little tighter and damper since he was sure the cock that wanted Sam as much as he did was leaking from the images that brought. “You should’ve…told me, Sam.”

“Mmhm, would you…would you have touched me then?” Sam knew the answer even before Dean’s head lifted from where he was teasing his lips over the jumping pulse in Sam’s neck.

“No,” came the immediate reply but before Sam could nod hot lips locked over that pulse to suck in a way that had the younger man moving forward until he was reminded of the fingers in his hair. “But that didn’t mean I wouldn’t have suffered the next four years until you hit sixteen,” Dean added when he lifted his eyes to offer a wicked smile. “If you had told me this back then, the night you hit sixteen? Instead of spending a boring night of pizza and movies while you sulked after a fight with Dad, I would have faked a hunt just to get you four states away from him, into a motel room and we’d’ve already done this.”

Sam’s whole body went hot with that statement and then he was landing on his back on the bed when gentle fingers pushed against his chest because he hadn’t realized how close Dean had moved them to the big bed until he was on it with his big brother leaning over him, smirking. “You…you could’ve told me if you…wanted me the same way,” he gasped while fighting not to arch up against Dean while the vibrator amped at the weight.

“Yeah, I could have,” Dean admitted, slowly letting the weight off his arms as he lowered enough so their chests touched while seeing the bulge in his little brother’s jeans along with a damp spot that showed the head of the eager cock. “You wanting something, Sammy?” he teased, letting just a little weight from his hips settle over Sam’s legs to tease that bulge when his brother suddenly gasped and arched up with a cry that was part moan and part whimper. “Sammy?”

Dean hadn’t expected that much of a reaction this soon, pushing himself back up until Sam calmed down a little to see his chest heaving and his hips still moving as if…then it hit him what else he’d said to Sam the other night. “Oh my God. Sam? Sammy, look at me, dude.”

It took several long seconds before the vibrator in his ass to slow back down and Sam could do anything but try not to come. He finally opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him in a mix of lust and concern. “I’m…good,” he whispered, moving a hand to reach up only to have his hand held against the mattress. “Dean?”

“Sam? Do you still have that dildo in?” Dean asked tightly, nearly losing what control he had at the tight nod. “You’ve had that in since the other night?”

“You…you said to leave it in as long as I could so…I left it in until you…you take it out,” Sam groaned, biting his lip at the surge shooting them him since the toy was aimed perfectly like this to brush the over sensitized prostate. “It…goes harder with my weight so…Dean…please, I need to come so much but…want it to be on your cock,” he begged, eyes nearly all pupil now.

Dean eased away so he could stand up to look down at his brother. Sam’s eyes were huge and lust blown, his bottom lip puffy where Sam had been chewing it and Dean longed to kiss him but needed to back off to see where this was going first.

He hadn’t been expecting Sam to leave the dildo in for nearly three days so the thought of that as well as knowing the kid was already stretched to take him was making conscious thought a lot more difficult than it should have been.

“Dean?” Sam pushed up on his elbows to see his brother, confused and scared. “Did…did I do something wrong? You’re angry that I left…”

“No, God…no,” Dean had dug through his duffel to find the things he wanted first before turning back to face the boy he’d loved his whole life and despite it all accepting that he’d never felt more certain about what he was doing. “I want you, baby boy,” he admitted huskily, smiling at the way Sam moved at the nickname and made a note of that for later on. “The question I have for you is…just how far are you willing to go with this?” he asked, a little afraid of the answer. “This a one-time thing? Or…”

“We have the room until Tuesday…unless you have to be somewhere after the first time,” Sam replied shakily, understanding the question and wishing it was easier to give a better reply. “I can’t come back, Dean.”

Despite what he’d been hoping Dean suspected he’d known that and wouldn’t ask Sam to. “I know,” he murmured, removing the battered leather jacket to start on the button down shirt and knowing he had Sam’s attention with every button he undid. “I guess I can start hunting more on the West coast until you get bored with this.”

“Bored, yeah. Don’t see that happening anytime soon,” Sam was moaning with every button and wanting more by the time lean tanned muscled skin was revealed as Dean pulled the black t-shirt over his head to let it drop. “Besides, didn’t you promise to not let me out of this room until you took me back to campus?”

“Five days is a lot of hot kinky sex, little brother,” Dean murmured, fingers flicking the snap of his jeans open to pull the zipper down but left them up for the moment as he moved to spread his legs on either side of Sam’s to reach to pull his brother’s shirt off slowly.

“Uh-huh,” Sam nodded, body arching under the calloused touch of familiar fingers running down his chest to begin work on shedding his jeans. “I figured we’d sleep and eat sometime in those days. I…I picked up take-out menus for every place within 30 miles that deliver.”

Lifting his eyes while his fingers undid every damn little button of the button fly jeans Dean was certain Sam wore just to be annoying he flashed a wicked smile while slowly wetting his lips to see his brother’s eyes darken even more. “You planned for this.”

“If I got you here I didn’t want to let go just for food,” Sam groaned, hips arching up into the touch as Dean’s fingers slipped inside to feel the waiting cock that pressed against his jeans. “Figured it would save time,” he blushed a little at Dean’s harsh oath at the discovery that he’d left the boxer briefs off that day.

“The boy’s going to kill me before we do anything,” Dean muttered, pulled the jeans down long legs once he’d gotten the snaps undone to throw them and then just stood to look his fill at the long limber body of his once geeky and gawky baby brother.

He could recall the awkward years when Sam first hit that growth spurt as he took in the young man before him now. He wasn’t sure where the little kid had gone but he’d thank God for lean muscle and long arms and legs later.  

Sam felt more than a little like that gawky teenager again as he felt his cheeks turn pink under the intense scrutiny of Dean’s eyes. “Dude, say something.”

“Whatever I say in this room is like Las Vegas. It stays in this room or I will end you,” Dean warned in a voice that was deep but shaky when his gaze lifted to meet his brother’s, lips curving in a smile that Sam couldn’t identify. “You’re beautiful, baby boy.”

Of all the snarky, sarcastic or off the wall things his older anti-emotional, no chick flick moments brother could have said that Sam might have been prepared for that was not it and he wasn’t sure if his eyes would bug out or if he come just from the pure sex voice Dean used when saying it.

“ _Cristo_ ,” Sam muttered since this was not the brother he left eight months earlier. That brother wouldn’t say those words to him or anyone since he couldn’t even recall Dean saying something like that, in that tone, to any of the girls he dated.

“Cute, real cute, Sammy,” Dean shot a much more familiar smirk as he placed one knee on the bed to trail his fingertips down Sam’s chest to stop just before where his cock was twitching in anticipation much like Sam himself seemed to be doing. “I could cuff you to the bed and leave you to suffer just for that but since I drove all the way from Tennessee for you I suppose I’ll cut you some slack.”

Smiling as he tried to move more up the bed without letting the vibrator touch the sheet Sam blinked when a hand pressed on his hip to keep him still. “Dean?”

“Five days, Sammy,” Dean reminded him with a slow smile filled with promise and mischief as he let his lashes cover his eyes while continuing to look at Sam, tips of his fingers playing over the sensitive skin between thigh and groin to hear his brother’s breath get shorter. “Here’s another question. Aside from that cheap redhead back when you were nearly seventeen…have you done this with anyone?”

“A girl at a party here a couple months back but…no one else,” Sam wasn’t sure if that would be a good or bad thing to admit to, forgetting the dildo that was tormenting him to watch Dean’s fingers inch slowly, playfully closer toward his cock. “Umm, thought…I mean, shouldn’t you be…oh!”

Sam swore his eyes had gone white the moment a fingertip stroked over his already dripping cock to tease the head before going back down the underside along the nerve.

“We have all the time in the world to play, little brother,” it was honestly killing Dean not to flip Sam over, remove that toy and slip inside him to hear Sam’s shout when he made him come just on his cock since he was fairly certain it wouldn’t take much to push his brother over the edge this first time.

Just a look between Sam’s eyes, the way he was shifting on the bed as well as how full his balls looked to the steady dripping of his cock told him that the merest touch would probably have that happening.

Dean wanted to take his time when he entered Sam. He wanted his brother to enjoy it and right now he needed to calm the kid down, take some of the edge off so he could do that.

As someone who enjoyed sex and also as someone who’d down a few acts that he wasn’t so proud of, Dean knew a few ways to take the edge off of Sam while also still letting him experience the pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you come so many times before we’re done that by the time I drop you off at that campus you’ll be so sexed out you probably won’t make classes on Tuesday either,” he smiled a smug smile while nudging Sam’s legs apart so he could kneel between them, palms running up the insides of his thighs to see only a ring of hazel left. “Did I mention I brought a few other toys to play with?”

“Fuck…” Sam moaned. He rarely cussed or not with the flair his brother did but this time his brain was so gone with thoughts and want that he didn’t care what he said. “Wanna feel you.”

“You will, Sammy,” Dean smiled, debating how he wanted to do this when he bent lower to let his tongue run over his lips slowly. “You’ll be feeling me all this week if I do this right but first…I’m going to let you come so we can work on making you hard again and again and…too easy, baby boy.”

Sam had been so tight with need and lust that just the tone of voice Dean used to the way he looked at him like he was hot and precious at the same time to finally the seductive way his brother licked his lips had Sam coming hard without any help at all.

He’d never come like that before and it left Sam feeling a little unsure what to do as his hips thrust up on instinct to feel strong fingers work his cock as he shot white strips of come out and over his stomach and chest as he gasped until going limp. “Holy hell.”

“And that was just on the edge you put yourself on the last few days. Think what it’ll like when we really start playing,” Dean chuckled while he helped stroke the last of the orgasm until Sam settled and was still. “You okay?”

“Did…did I ruin it?” Sam feared that the most. He was afraid he’d ruined whatever this was that was happening because he hadn’t been able to control his needs. “I…didn’t want to come before you were…mhmm,” he moaned softly against the lips that claimed his in a deep, slow kiss.

Sam had spent the biggest part of his teenage years listening to the girls in school gush and carry on over being kissed by his awesome big brother. He’d been to the point a few times where he either wanted to test the theory of what they all said or he wanted to push a few down the steps for having what he’d only dreamed of experiencing.

It took a few seconds into the kiss for him to realize they were kissing and doing it in a slow deep sensual way that he’d never seen Dean do with the girls.

Then he stopped overthinking in favor of just going with it, letting his lips part on a soft whisper at the feel of a tongue licking playfully over them.

The kiss had been spur of the moment and to calm Sam down but while Dean’s body and nerves were humming he found the inner strength to keep it slow and gentle like he wanted their first kiss to be.

It never occurred to Dean to be nervous or worried about what he was doing or about to do. He’d faced long ago that his feelings for Sam had crossed those moral barriers.

Now that he knew his brother felt the same he’d do his best to make this experience a good one and to do that meant ignoring his usual tactics when having sex because most of those times were for speed and lust. This was all about slow and gentle because he was with someone he loved.

Sam was making soft little moans and sighs that were making Dean’s cock harden more inside his jeans but he kept the kiss slow, shifting his head to take it deeper while his tongue slipped into his brother’s mouth to explore every inch like he planned to explore Sam’s body.

“Breathe, Sammy,” Dean chuckled when he broke the kiss to realize his brother had forgotten to breathe. “Damn, I didn’t think this would be so hot,” he waited until Sam’s eyes opened to see some color but not a lot. “Did you eat today?”

“Too nervous to eat,” Sam replied, touching his lips with a finger before smiling. “All the girls in school were right,” he dropped his lashes to hide his eyes as he blushed before going on. “Your lips should be declared a lethal weapon. God, I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

Turning before his brother could see his own blush Dean ducked his head to grab one of the takeout menus to give it a fake read. “Wanna see if I can make you come again before the food gets here?” he teased, choosing the place that was the farthest away and from what he’d seen when he stopped in a few months earlier after making a secret visit just to check on Sam they were also the slowest.

“I just came,” Sam blinked, not sure how fast he could do this again when he felt a stirring in his groin when Dean’s finger swiped down his chest through the cooling and now sticky come left behind. “Oh my God,” he whispered, fingers clenching on the bed as he watched that finger slip between his brother’s lips to suck it clean. “Is it bad that I find that so damn hot?”

“No, but if you think that’s hot wait until you see what else I do,” Dean smiled as he went to work slowly licking his way up Sam’s stomach to his chest until he was nearly clean of the stickiness. “Wanna taste, Sammy?” he teased a moment before he curled his fingers around the back of Sam’s neck to bring his head up a little to kiss him again, hearing the groan as Sam tasted himself on his lips. “Getting hard yet?”

He was but he was also a little hungry so he took the menu. “What do you want?” he asked, eyeing the food to make a hasty order that would also give them leftovers since the room had a fridge and a microwave.

“What I want isn’t on the menu so just order me something. You know what I like,” Dean stuck his tongue in his cheek when Sam’s hands fumbled on the phone.

While his brother ordered, he placed a few things for later on the other side of the bed while dropping his phone into the nightstand drawer until Tuesday morning when he’d turn it back on and deal with the messages he was sure would be left.

“45 minutes or a little more they said,” Sam remarked after tossing his cell only to find himself tugged back onto the bed to let Dean straddle his waist. “Think you can do this in that timeframe?”

“Baby boy, I can do that and so much more in 45 minutes,” Dean replied huskily and proceeded to do just that.

Dean knew with the sex toy still working its magic it wouldn’t take much to make Sam hard again but he wanted to let his brother feel him touching him.

“Roll over onto your knees, Sammy,” he directed, noticing but not commenting that Sam wasn’t correcting his use of the nickname. “ _Sonuvabitch_ ,” he whispered at his first look of an ass that he used to imagine would look like this since he was a teenager.

Of course the neon blue vibrator also caught his eye but he made no mention of the color either since he knew there were some things to tease Sam on and others not to.

“Try to stay still when I pull this out,” he urged after showing Sam how to support himself by putting his hands on the headboard and spreading his legs more while getting a good grip of the dildo’s base to begin to slowly pull it out.

The toy vibrated in his fingers as he eased it out, feeling Sam shuddering as it still rubbed and teased his well stretched and over sensitized inner muscles.

Dean hadn’t really expected the toy to be the size it was, impressed that Sam had gone this long with it inside him but also a little worried. “Did this hurt you?” he asked once it was out to be tossed off the bed for cleaning later.

“Not…once I got used to it,” Sam replied, resting his forehead against the wall only to hiss at the feel of a gentle finger rubbing the rim of his fully stretched hole. “I…I didn’t leave it in all the time. Took it out a couple hours a day but it’s been in all day today.”

That made Dean feel a bit better as he bit back a groan when he placed a testing finger against that flexing hole to nearly lose it when his single finger went in without any resistance. “I am so proud of you, baby boy,” he whispered against Sam’s neck while reaching for the tube he’d laid nearby. “Now…you want to feel something else?”

“I’ve been wanting that for a long time, Dean,” Sam smiled, trying to settle the flutter of nerves in his stomach when he whimpered a little at the lips that teased over his neck to lick over the shell of his ear. “Dean?”

“Shh, don’t be scared, Sammy. I’ve got you and I’ll make this good,” Dean promised against his ear while putting the lube on his fingers just to be safe as he tried two fingers and knew his jeans were going to have to come off soon.

Sam’s lashes fluttered closed at the gentle fingers that he felt sliding up inside him. He didn’t understand why Dean was doing that since he was already stretched but then his eyes popped open at the electric surge of calloused fingers brushing softly against his prostate in a way that toy hadn’t been able to. “Dean!”

“That’s the difference between real and toys, little brother,” Dean murmured while lips moved over Sam’s shoulders as he let his fingers hit that spot a few more times until Sam was gasping and moving restlessly for more. “Like it?”

“God, yes!” Sam gasped. His hips wanting more from whatever Dean was doing but his now alert cock was getting hard again and ached for friction. “Please. Need to feel you inside, Dean. I’ve wanted you for so long.  I know it’s not right and I’m not for wanting you but…”

Dean had hoped his overemotional, overthinking brother wouldn’t have gone there yet but he supposed he wasn’t surprised by it. “Morally? Ethically? Legally? Yeah, we’re crossing all the wrong lines here but, Sammy…we cross those every day with how we grew up.

“I won’t try to tell you that this wouldn’t get me locked up in nearly every State in this country but I’m also not going to worry about it so long as you can look me in the face and honestly tell me that you want this to happen,” leaning up so he could find Sam’s eyes, Dean waited with his heart in his throat. “Do you want this, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam told him and then lost himself in the hot kiss that claimed his mouth before he whined a little when his brother eased back. “Dean…what…oh.”

Sam had seen his brother plenty of times after showers or while dressing so he’d known what he looked like but this time as he watched Dean skim out of his jeans and boxer briefs he really looked and knew his imagination the other night was nothing in comparison to the real thing.

Even though Sam had shot past his brother in height there were times when Sam thought people didn’t realize that Dean was still 6’ with a natural agility and leanness that hunting only exaggerated because as he watched the toned muscles move as Dean moved to get back on the bed the younger man knew just how beautiful his big brother was.

Not that he’d ever say that to Dean since he was far too attached to his hair to risk it.

He chewed his bottom lip while watching his brother pour lube into his hand before stroking his clearly ready, hard and leaking cock to coat it before getting back on the bed and settle behind him.

“Relax Sammy,” Dean noticed the tension in Sam’s back and arms and sought to relax him by letting his hands as well as his mouth ran over bare skin. “We can do something else until you’re ready for…Sam, get your nails out of my arm.”

“Get inside me then,” Sam was nervous but he’d never done this before so it was natural or so he told himself but he knew he was safe. “Dean…I’m okay and…you’re running out of time.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean growled but the laugh was in his voice as he pressed his lips to the back of his brother’s neck while easing the head of his all too ready cock into the stretched hole to feel Sam tense at the much thicker feeling penetrating him. “I’m just a little wider than that toy so there may still be some burning but only for a minute. Then it’ll feel so good.”

Sam was losing his focus at the feel of this thick, hot cock easing its way inside him. He thought he’d been stretched but he knew it would take a few more times before he could take his brother without the slight burn he was feeling now.

The mild fear was there but each time he tensed it was as if Dean felt it and his brother’s lips would kiss his neck or shoulder while whispering to him that it would be alright soon.

Sam had expected dirty talk and he was sure before Tuesday came he’d get that but right then it was as if Dean was going slow and keeping his words just to soothing ones…for him and with that all the strain went away and Sam relaxed back into his brother’s arms to feel him go flush, balls to ass, and that slight burn turned to a low pleasure.

“Feel okay?” Dean’s voice was tight but he was fighting his body’s desire to move because no matter how stretched Sam was it had still been tight after the second ring of muscle and just the feel of Sam’s muscles clenching around him had Dean nearly coming.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered before repeating it a little louder to look back over his shoulder with wonderment in his eyes. “Thank you for coming here and giving this to me, Dean.”

Bracing himself with a hand on the wall, Dean used his other hand to reach over to brush his knuckles along Sam’s face to smile. “You have it backwards, Sammy. Thank you for giving this to me,” he murmured huskily, accepting his no chick flick rule was toast but willing to let it go for the moment. “Now, ease back some and no touching. You don’t come until I say.”

Following orders was not something Sam was good at usually but he thought he might learn to be able to follow Dean’s orders…about this.

“Tick tock, Dean,” Sam chuckled as he reminded his brother of the time only to remember that teasing Dean might not be a good thing right then as he felt teeth rake over his neck to bite gently just as Dean’s hips moved back to thrust forward in a gentle roll that let him come into direct contact with Sam’s prostate and the eighteen year old suddenly knew his next few days were going to be very interesting.

“Keep mouthing off and you might get to see all the toys I brought, little brother,” Dean warned, licking along Sam’s shoulder while hearing his brother moan at the feel of his cock hitting that spot with each roll of his hips until soon was begging to come.

It was hard to push back his own climax to draw this out for Sam but Dean would move so much before going nearly totally still to let himself calm down until Sam’s hips would move back a little to try to get that feeling again and then he’d give a slightly harder thrust that had his brother close to talking in Latin.

“You are so damn hot, Sammy,” he murmured with his mouth sealed over the pulse in the side of Sam’s neck that had moved to the side to give him better access to the spot that made Sam tremble. “Think you can come on just my cock in this hot ass, baby boy?” he teased, tongue flicking over the spot he’d just sucked a nice little mark on. “Or…do you want to feel my fingers as they reach down like this to…”

Sam was hard already but he groaned at the feel of Dean’s fingers moving extra slow down his chest, over his stomach to feather down his cock to tease a steady drip of precome but then his brother surprised him when his fingers went between his legs and before he could discern why Sam was shouting in what he knew was Latin.

Dean’s hips were thrusting in slow rolls to move his cock against Sam’s sweet spot with every move but it was the fingers he’d slipped down to find and gently tug on the full heavy balls that had his little brother losing his focus.

“De’n…please, gotta come. Let me…come…oh!” Sam’s whole body was moving. His hips were trying to capture more of the intense pleasure that shot through him each time Dean’s hips moved while his cock, red and leaking sought friction of the smallest kind from the hand that was playing with his balls. “De’n!”

When he heard the dropped letter in his name Dean knew his brother was at the end of his endurance and so was he.

Slipping an arm around Sam’s chest to bring him back closer, which also ensured that Sam’s prostate would get touched with every move he made now. “Sammy?” he smiled slowly as he saw the nearly all black eyes trying to settle on his voice when all Sam’s body was feeling was lust and need.

Dean pressed his lips to his brother’s hair. “Come for me now, baby boy,” he whispered, letting his fingers close loosely to stroke Sam’s cock to help him through what was to come.

That simple order was all it took and with the first touch Sam shouted out Dean’s name as he came again, spilling hot come out over Dean’s stroking hand as well as the bed while he gasped a little when he felt his brother jerk, swear and knew Dean’s own orgasm had hit at the same time.

“Dean…Dean, fuck…” Sam wasn’t sure if he was chanting or begging but all he knew was that he’d never felt anything like this before and hoped he would again while his hips moved back and forth to keep the feelings coursing through him going for as long as possible while also smiling as he heard Dean’s voice in his ear.

“You are so damn hot, Sammy,” he kissed around Sam’s ear before teasing it with his teeth while working on still moving his hips to both increase Sam’s pleasure as well as his own when his climax had shaken him with the strength of it. “I’ve got you, baby boy. I’ve got you.”

And that was the truth because as Dean watched Sam slowly come down from the high of not only his orgasm but of feeling Dean come inside him which seemed to make it even hotter for Sam, he caught the way his little brother’s eyes rolled back a second before all 6’4” of Sam went limp as the force of their combined orgasms.

“Damn, I could so make his life hell for this later,” he muttered as he quickly adjusted his grip to support them both until he was able to carefully shift and move them over on the bed to ease Sam down to his side while slipping out of him with a groan that matched Sam’s whimper of complaint against the loss.

“Shhh, gotta get you cleaned up and throw something on or else that delivery dude is gonna get one helluva shock,” he kept his voice low, soothing as he grabbed a rag from the bathroom to wipe them both off with before laying a sheet over Sam as he pulled his jeans on just as a knock came on the door. “Shoulda bet him.”

The smell of greasy French fries and low music drew Sam out of his sleep with a low groan. He went to rub his eyes only to jerk awake to realize his wrists had been cuffed to the headboard. “Umm, Dean?”

The tension was there since he was still half asleep but relaxed at the first touch of a familiar hand on his chest. “I’m right here, Sam,” Dean assured him from where he was sitting on the other side of the bed. “You okay with this?”

Sam had known Dean probably hadn’t been kidding when he said kinky sex since he knew his brother’s sex life was probably not boring or vanilla but he hadn’t been expecting to wake up in cuffs.

Twisting his wrists a little to test the strength of the cuffs it only took Sam a couple moves to discover two things. 1, he wasn’t pulling free and 2, the cuffs were padded on the inside so he wouldn’t be hurt if he did pull on them.

“I…I thought we were eating,” Sam found his voice while still a little embarrassed that he’d passed out after the mind blowing orgasm. “Umm, did the…were we still…shit,” he dropped his head back to the pillow to let his hair fall in his eyes.

“No, we were done and you were covered when the guy knocked,” Dean smirked at the tinge of pink he could see on Sam’s cheeks, reaching over to push the hair back to look into shy eyes. “He didn’t see you, Sammy. I didn’t let him close to being able to see in the room,” he assured his brother, adding firmly. “I wouldn’t ever put you in that position.”

Sam knew that but the cuffs were throwing him off. “What’s up with this?” he asked, eyeing the fry that was held in front of his lips to smile a little before accepting it.

“Do you remember the summer you were fifteen and you took a hit from something that landed you with a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist?” Dean asked slowly, letting his voice deepen as he fed his brother another fry to watch the memory come back slowly.

“Yeah,” Sam murmured. He did because it had been hot and he’d been miserably humiliated because his brother had to feed him and help him with nearly everything for four weeks.

“Do you remember the first time Dad left us to go hunt something two states over and I had to feed you the first night?” Dean’s smile had turned a little edgy as he slipped another fry into Sam’s mouth to let his finger lightly brush over his lips while he chewed slowly.

“Yeah,” this answer was softer, breathier as the memory began to come back in more detail. “I…I think I bit you,” he muttered, lashes lowering until a finger once again touched his lips and the urge to take it in his mouth was hard to ignore.

Dean’s green eyes were locked on Sam’s face to judge how this would go as he chuckled. “No, you did bite me but you never did it again,” he reached for a bottle of water to hold to his brother’s lips while lifting his head so he could drink. “I bit you back…didn’t I?”

“Uh, not bite exactly,” Sam thought he saw where this might go and wondered how long it had been because he swore he could feel himself stirring again. “You nipped my finger to get my attention but then…it was more like…oh God,” he moaned when Dean leaned up to take a finger into his mouth to slowly suck on it. “How…how many times can a guy get hard in an hour?” he managed to ask.

“At your age? I could probably have you hard the entire five days even if you don’t come each time,” Dean smiled but eased back to look into Sam’s darkening eyes before reaching for the plate of food he’d already cut into bite sized pieces. “But this isn’t about making you come each time. It’s about bringing you to the edge and pulling you back a few times.

“It’s also about seeing how far you’re willing to go with me,” Dean ran his finger over Sam’s lips until this time it was pulled into his mouth so Sam’s tongue could lick over and around it. “We only do what you want and at any time if it gets to be too much you say so and we stop. I won’t blindfold you or use gags or cuffs your legs down. I won’t take you that far…this time.”

That told Sam that this wouldn’t just be a one visit thing and while he wasn’t sure how’d they do it he was willing to try anything so long as he could still have Dean and…this, whatever they were calling this.

“Whatever you want to do, Dean,” Sam told him, not willing to admit that this side of his brother turned him on. He’d trusted Dean all his life so to trust him like this wasn’t anything new and he knew his brother would never hurt him.

“Let’s eat then and see whatever kind of kinks my little brother has a fondness for then,” Dean smiled, going to unlock the cuffs only to stop at a shake of Sam’s head. “Sammy?”

“Leave him,” he shook his head back to look at his brother. “I…feed me.”

“Shit, Sam,” Dean groaned and then crushed his mouth to Sam’s in a heat searing kiss that had them both seeking more before he finally pulled back to smile. “I’m going to feed you and then as you lay here I’m going to kiss every inch of you before I give you the world’s best blowjob.”

Sam just smiled in welcome to what was to come.

By the time Tuesday morning came Dean’s prediction that he’d be so sexed out that he could barely move was true.

After Dean kept his promise to give him a blowjob that he wouldn’t forget Sam woke to find the cuffs gone and he’d been dressed in some loose sweats to sleep in while his brother held him against his side like he always would when they’d been small and sharing a bed.

That set the tone for the next few days. They called out when they wanted food. They had sex on the bed, in the shower, on the table in the room and…well Sam wasn’t sure there was a spot in the room that they hadn’t had sex or fooled around on or in.

They each learned some interesting things about the other in the last few days as well since it seemed there wasn’t much use in keeping secrets when you’re naked and sucking hickeys all over your little brother’s body.

While he’d always bitched and moaned about taking orders before this time Sam never complained or bitched once about Dean taking the lead in their sexual games. In fact the one time Dean had offered to let Sam top had been the one time that the younger man had balked and nearly panicked until he found himself held down and kissed senseless until he was calm again.

Sam wasn’t sure what it was but he enjoyed letting Dean call the shots in bed. He enjoyed watched his brother’s face as Dean came apart with him and then how young and innocent his brother looked when he slept.

Now it was Tuesday morning and Sam was trying to find the energy to get up to shower before going back to campus.

Dean had been quiet that morning all through breakfast and in truth Sam wasn’t happy either. He’d miss his brother but like he couldn’t go back he knew Dean couldn’t stay and that brought up another matter.

“Are you going to answer him this time?” he asked while rubbing the pad of his thumb over and around Dean’s nipple.

They were still lying in bed after making love more slowly, gently since they both knew it would be the last time for a while.

Sam knew his brother had finally turned his cellphone on where it still sat in the drawer of the nightstand and it had been going off steadily since.

He’d never brought their father up in the five days they’d been together but Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew there was no way John would have just let Dean up and go anywhere for five days willingly.

“Will…will you be in trouble for coming to see me?” he asked quietly, fearing their father’s reaction the most because he hated to think of Dean being hurt over him.

“Dude, I’m 22. I don’t need Dad’s permission to do anything,” Dean snorted but the strain was there as he let his fingers card back through Sam’s hair while eyeing the drawer and ringing phone. “Go start the shower, Sammy.”

“Dean…” Sam wasn’t sure what his brother had told their Dad to explain this trip but he could sense a fight between father and son was in the making. He’d been the cause of enough of them to know. “Let me…”

Sitting up to grab the phone, Dean just shot Sam the look that told him the hard as nails big brother that had shielded him for years was coming back. “Go take your shower, baby boy,” he urged in a softer tone, leaning over to kiss him. “I’ve got this.”

Sam doubted that but he stepped into the bathroom to turn the shower on but didn’t use it as he stood by the door to hear his brother curse before he heard the flip of a phone.

“You can stop blowing my phone up now. I’ve answered,” Dean usually didn’t allow the snark to enter his voice when talking with their Dad so that alone had Sam’s eyebrows winging up. “What? I said I’d call you when I was done and was on my way back. I didn’t call so clearly I’m not on my way back, Dad.”

Dean stood up to move away from the bed, not wanting to be close to where he’d been happy for days while listening to the sharp, gruff commanding tone on the other end of the phone bark at him.

Respect and following orders had been drilled into his head from the night he was four years old. Dean had been the perfect soldier in John Winchester’s army…until the night his father drove Sam away all because his brave, smart little brother had wanted a life outside of hunting.

Dean had given up a lot to make sure Sam got the grades that could take him away so while it hurt him to lose Sam that was another reason he’d driven his brother to the bus station that night. It was also while he’d do all he could to make sure Sam stayed out of this life.

Of course the whole respect thing had gone downhill some since then too. “So you talked to Caleb. Big deal. You found out that there wasn’t a hunt with him in Oregon…though when I do leave here I will be paying my friend a visit to kick his damn ass for not covering for me like he said he would…or did you threaten him, Dad?”

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Dean slid a look to the bathroom with a small smile. He knew Sam was close and wished he could have had this fight outside of his brother’s hearing but ignoring their dad was never an option.

“Where am I?” he smirked while tossing a balled up shirt into his duffel while using the time to slip money out of his wallet and into the pocket of a pair of Sam’s jeans in his own bag. “Not that it’s any of your business anymore where I am or what I do but I’ll tell you where I am, Dad,” he knew his voice had sharpened but this was a sore subject. “I’ve spent the last five days, five wonderful, relaxing days in Palo Alto California visiting my baby brother.

“You know, the kid _you_ drove away from _me_ because you couldn’t stand that someone stood up to you and that Sammy wanted to go to school so I’m with Sam, Dad,” Dean sighed at the yell that got, squeezing the bridge of his nose against the headache that was building when he felt warm lips move over his neck. “No, you told him if he went not to come back. You never said I couldn’t come to see him…and I’d stop before you say it now or else I won’t be back.”

Sam had stepped from the bathroom when he noticed how his brother’s shoulders had tensed and he wanted to at least be with him for this as much as he could be. He opened his mouth to speak only to have a finger press into his lips.

“I’m 22, Dad. You’ve been ditching me pretty much since Sam left since all we do is fight. You don’t like my attitude well I don’t like that you cost me my brother…who I just spent five days having wild and crazy sex with in a motel room,” Dean stuck his tongue in his cheek while holding the phone away from his ear while seeing his little brother’s eyes go wide in shock.

“Hmmh, that’s what I said. Now you can take what you will from that, back off and I’ll call you when I’m on my way back after I beat the crap out of Caleb but I’m done letting you tell me that I can’t see the kid I raised while you killed monsters,” he smirked a little more. “Yeah, whatever. Bye. Well, that was fun,” he dropped the phone in his pocket before giving Sam’s shoulders a shake. “Breathe, Sammy.”

“I…Oh my God, I can’t believe you said that to him,” Sam was pale and shaking while he stared at his brother. “Dean…what’s he…I mean…”

Dean shrugged, only a little worried about the fallout of that call. “Odds are good he’ll go get drunk and rationalize it away that I was just giving him shit to piss him off,” he replied easily, smiling calmly. “I’ve got this, Sammy.”

“What if he doesn’t do that?” Sam demanded, worried. “What if…Dean, you know how he gets and if Bobby or Pastor Jim aren’t around then…”

“Then he’ll try to beat the crap out of me. I know. I’ll take the chance,” Dean told him, letting his hands smoothe over Sam’s neck to squeeze it gently. “Little brother, I made the choice when I chose to come here. Now I’ll take the fallout but I will be back…if you want me to.”

Sam just grabbed his brother’s face in both hands to kiss him. It was desperate and needy but that was how he felt as he thought of Dean going back.

“Stay,” he whispered even though he’d told himself he wouldn’t.

“You know I can’t, Sam,” Dean tossed his stuff in the trunk while putting Sam’s in the backseat as his brother made a last go through of the room to be sure they’d left nothing behind. “Meeting like this, off campus and away from your school pals and the life you’re building is one thing but it’d be a little hard to explain if I was around all the time.”

The drive from the motel to the college was quiet with each brother lost in his own thoughts but as Dean pulled up to the dorm that Sam was staying in while looking for an apartment he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the tears that threatened.

“What if I had an apartment off campus?” Sam asked suddenly, turning in the seat to see his brother’s eyes had changed a little; not in denial though so he hurried on. “I hate the dorms. I don’t fit in there so I’ve been trying to work nights to afford an apartment. If I got one and if you hunted nearby or around here you could…drop by and…stay there.

“You’re my brother. That’s what I’m telling anyone who asks me now where I was or who dropped me off in the cool car,” he smiled at Dean’s laugh since he knew the way to his brother’s heart was anyone who complimented the Impala. “What happens behind a locked door is our business.”

Dean hadn’t been expecting this so he didn’t reply for several moments. He didn’t deny the appeal of the idea and it had merits, which Sam knew. “Let me…think on it and we’ll talk next month when I come back through.”

It wasn’t a no, so Sam knew he had a chance of getting his way. He’d start budgeting and planning as soon as he got out of class because he would make this work.

He hesitated on what he wanted to do until he felt fingers on the back of his neck drawing him across the bucket seat for a hard hug that Dean kept brotherly despite the need for more.

“Dean, promise me that if anything happens between you and Dad…promise me that you’ll either call me or come back here,” he urged after getting out of the car that had been a home to him for so long. “Please?”

“Promise, little brother,” Dean shot him a familiar smirk, stretching over the seat to look out the passenger window. “Hey…love you.”

“ _Cristo_ ,” Sam muttered but a smile was flitting over his lips when he was shot an equally familiar gesture. “Love you too, Dean.”

Sam stood there to watch the Impala drive away, the sound of rock music blasting out of the windows and while he felt sad about parting with his brother a piece of Sam suspected it wouldn’t be for long. He only hoped Dean would be alright.

“I’m calling Caleb,” he muttered, going to go change for class and then would start to plan.

**The End**


End file.
